Axe Cat (Cat Unit)
Axe Cat is your first proper damage-dealing cat. After that, he starts to become less useful than various other Cats in Stories of Legend, he can still be used as an expensive anti-Red meatshield or deal with slow Red enemies.. Cat Evolves into Brave Cat '''at level 10. Evolves into '''Dark Cat '''at level 20+10. Pros: * Good DPS:Cost ratio * Strong against Red Enemies * Fairly cheap and has decent cooldown Cons: * Single target attacks * Lower health:cost ratio than other meatshields * Poor range Strategy/Usage *Axe Cat is useful very early in the game because his damage greatly outclasses that of Cat and Tank Cat. It can be used for some offence in the early game. Damage the enemy before they are ready, and victory will come easily. *Later on, Axe Cat becomes less useful when long ranged damage dealers like Gross Cat, and especially Lizard Cat, become available. *Axe Cat can be used later on as meatshield fodder like Cat or Tank Cat, but his higher costs and lower stamina make him more ineffective unless against red enemies. *The misery for Axe Cat only continues when Crazed Axe Cat is unlocked. Manic Dark Cat, which itself isn't particularly useful, outclasses Axe Cat in every way. *Dark Cat can be very effective against Bore. However, other Cats typically get the job done against Bore both more effectively and for a lower price. *Dark Cat can be used '''for fun against easy stages for treasure or for fun against easy stages like the early XP Stages or stages like Love, Metal Hippoe. Note that using Dark Cat against these stages isn't the most efficient way to get what you're after. Description Cost Available to unlock after completing China in Chapter 1. Requires 2000 XP to unlock. * Chapter 1: $200 * Chapter 2: $300 * Chapter 3: $400 Upgrading Cost Stats :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start :*See Treasure to calculate stats. Initial Stats: Appearance * Normal: A Cat with metallic(?) plating covering the left eye, with a large X where the eye was. Holds an axe, swinging it down to attack. * Evolved: Gets its eye back, along with headgear, a shield and a sword. * True: Now has dark equipment: Its headgear turns into a black monster-like helmet, and its shield and sword are dark. Trivia * Normal form only has one eye, while the evolved form and true form have both eyes. * Only Normal Form carries an axe; the other 2 forms carry a sword and a shield. * The cross on his shield is a reference to the Crusaders. Gallery !Normal Form.jpg|Normal Form: Axe Cat BraveCat-ClimmyClim.jpg|Evolved Form: Brave Cat DarkCat-ClimmyClim.jpg|True Form: Dark Cat axecatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) bravecatdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) darkcatdescription.png|True form description (EN) axecatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) bravecatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) darkcatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) axetw.PNG|Normal form description (TW) bravetw.PNG|Evolved form description (TW) darktw.PNG|True form description (TW) imageedit_2_2352941125.gif|Axe Cat's attack animation. imageedit_2_7609248030.gif|Brave Cat's attack animation. Dark Cat Attack Animation.gif|Dark Cat's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/003.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%d0%a5%c8%a5%eb%a5%cd%a5%b3 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Tank Cat | Gross Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats with Strong ability